Sonidos en el Silencio
by Bastet Yugi Motou
Summary: Víspera de Navidad, un atraco y Kaitou Kid teniendo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso debido a una tormenta, ¿que podría ser peor? tal vez caer en casa de su rival, pero y ¿si tal rival no fuera tan malo como pensó?


**Sonidos en el Silencio**

Víspera de navidad, una mala noche para un atraco, una tormenta de nieve obliga a Kaitou Kid guarecerse en lo que el creyó que era una mansión abandonada, cuál es su sorpresa al encontrarse con que la mansión no está abandonada y que es propiedad de su mayor rival en tamaño compacto o tal vez no, ahora Kid tendrá que ocultar su presencia del chibi-meitantei o marcharse mientras la policía lo busca en las calles abarrotadas de nieve e implacables ráfagas de viento… pensándolo bien, mejor se queda con su meitantei favorito ^_^U

Estoy practicando mi escritura así que decidí experimentar con la poesía, simplemente no quería dejar este año sin subir algo.

**DETECTIVE CONAN **y** MAGIC KAITO 1412 **no me pertenecen**… **POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? YO QUIERO A MI KID-SAMAAAA Y A MI SHINICHI-CHAMA!

"Pensamientos", (Explicaciones*), 'Sarcasmo o ironía', _Recuerdos Flashbacks, _(N/a: o N/e= Notas) y (traducciones)

El atraco de esta noche casi estaba por terminar y Kid de pie sobre el pedestal, de su Fuerza de Tarea sonreía a varios, pero por ahora ya era tiempo de emigrar, no resultara que la tormenta de afuera viniera a empeorar, el museo atracado ya fue, más sin luna a la vista no sabría si fue Pandora, y Kid solo pudo bufar, vaya calvario.

─ Buenas noches y gracias por su asistencia, pero mejor me marcho ahora no quiero agravar más con mi presencia ─ dijo el ladrón de blanco sosteniendo el premio de la noche y poniendo una sonrisa dentuda agregó ─ Les deseo tengan una noche encantadora… Y ya mejor me retiro que sin Nakamori keibu no parece divertido ─ reverenció antes de que en una nube de humo el mago de la luna desapareciera en un Poof.

A lo lejos en la ciudad y en una mansión solitaria, un niño de anteojos con ropa varias tallas más grandes, muy solo se encontraba, tras una rara píldora tomar simplemente vagando y murmurando a la biblioteca llegó y sobre su sillón favorito con libro en mano simplemente se acurrucó… ¿saben qué? acabemos con esto, este estilo no me va, así que aquí lo voy a cortar ¡Fuera Rimas!

─ ¡Gracias al cielo, porque las ideas se me iban a acabar! ─ se quejó el de blanco bostezando e inclinándose sobre el detective miniatura con cansancio.

─ Ja si yo tuviera que hacer eso también, comenzaría a gritar y patear de una buena vez ─ murmuró el enano de anteojos antes de quitarse dejándolo caer al suelo.

─ ¡Que cruel Tantei-kun! ─ el no niño solo se rio.

¡Oi, oi ya dijimos nada de rimas o ¿no? vamos a trabajar!

─ ¡Pero se acerca navidad! ¡Ahoko hace una fiesta cada año y yo tengo que estar ahí para ayudarla a colgar las decoraciones!

─ ¡Eso solo lo haces por qué quieres ver su ropa interior Hentai!, ¡Pero Yo necesito unas vacaciones, mi serie cumplirá 24 años al aire en enero, ya son mucho más de 900 capítulos!

─ Suertudo, la mía solo tiene 22 capítulos aunque también tengo un remake…

¡Cállense ya ustedes dos quejicas o me largo de aquí y por culpa de ustedes mis amigos se van a quedar sin un fic de navidad!

─ ¡Iie! ¡Ikanaide!... ¡Daijobu, está bien nos callaremos y vamos trabajar! ─ dijo el no-niño con un puchero y ojos brillantes de inocencia.

─ ¡Seremos buenos chicos, lo prometemos! ─ dijo el ladrón cual caballero supone ser inclinándose y ofreciendo una rosa blanca…

No les creo nada y mucho menos a ti Kaitou Kid, y tu carita de niño bueno Conan no me termina de convencer, pero bueno que se le va a hacer mejor arrancamos de una buena vez si no queremos que la dolorosa trasformación salga al aire…

¡Ahora sí comencemos, las rimas ya se fueron y que la verdadera historia empiece, vamos abajo!

Por cierto para la canción si alguien la quiere escuchar solo vayan a…

www(punto)youtube(punto)com /watch?v=RPGCkQ0In7U

Quiten los espacios y reemplacen los paréntesis que dicen punto por puntos reales ya saben…

Mala noche para un atraco, el viento arreciaba y el ala delta de Kid no servía para maniobrar a esta velocidad, además de que la nieve estaba dejándole poca visibilidad, Nakamori-keibu se había resfriado la noche anterior por lo que no estuvo presente aunque Tantei-kun tampoco y eso solo dejó a Haku-bastardo Saguru para lidiar, ¡FUE TERRIBLE! para el rubio… Kid sonrió un poco al recordar al estirado detective con su nuevo color rosa lleno de brillos, seep, las trampas de Slime fueron una buena idea, lástima que debido al resfriado de Keibu, Aoko canceló su fiesta anual, pero eso no quería decir que estaría solo en su casa ya que su madre había llamado esa mañana para avisarle que iría a Beika a visitar a unos viejos amigos de la familia que se había encontrado en Las Vegas y que partirían esa misma mañana desde américa para darle una sorpresa a su hijo quien estaba en casa seguramente pensando que la pasaría solo como siempre, Chikage había reído por teléfono como si ese fuera el más asombroso plan que había escuchado, Kaito pensó en esos momentos en cuantas veces habían dejado sus padres a ese pobre chico como para que verlos allí en estas fechas fuera una grata sorpresa, cuando Chikage le dijo que pasaría por el para presentarle a esos amigos Kaito tuvo que negarse diciéndole que ya tenía planes, ella lo comprendió y él dijo que podía llegar tarde de todos modos porque estaría en el área de Beika por su 'proyecto', aceptando ella le dijo que le enviaría la dirección de la casa de la reunión en cuanto su vuelo aterrizara.

Ahora Kaito solo esperaba que la ventisca no empeorara o ninguno podría llegar, ni en auto si las calles atestadas de vehículos eran una señal, el zumbido de su teléfono celular sacó a Kaito de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad justo para evitar estrellarse con un anuncio espectacular justo en la sonrisa dentona del dentífrico anunciado aunque tal vez no se hubiera visto por el blanco chocando con blanco pero Kaito si lo habría sentido, con un gruñido logró dar la vuelta al ala pero otra ráfaga lo envió en otra dirección mandándolo cerca de un área residencial, ahora aun casi congelándose y con el ala delta casi inservible de la nieve que se acumulaba encima, la Dama Suerte no lo había abandonado, el ala se mecía en un lento descenso permitiéndole ver las mansiones adornadas con luces y muñecos en los patios, eso sí era Winter Wonderland, Kaito no pudo evitar el silbido que salió de sus labios al ver tanta opulencia, salvo por una casa estilo occidental bordeada por muros altos con una verja de hierro por entrada al patio y sin luces ni dentro ni afuera, la casona se veía tétrica ¿quizás abandonada?, otra ráfaga y el ala se rasgó debido al peso de la nieve sobre ella aunque logró manióbrala lo suficiente pero esta termino por chasquear dejándolo caer de bruces justamente sobre la pequeña área plana del techo de dicha casa ya que el resto del tejado era de dos caídas.

─ ¡Gracias nieve! ─ logró quejarse entre dientes mientras se levantaba del frio bulto blanco sobre el que había caído sacudiéndose los restos de escarcha de los hombros y el sombrero, con un suspiro dio una patada a los restos de su ala delta ─ Otra más que muerde el polvo "¿o mejor dicho nieve?" ─ pensó antes de que otra ráfaga lo hiciera estremecerse ─ Lo bueno es que Jii tiene repuestos lo malo es que es una pésima noche para solo llevar mi uniforme de Kid ─ se dijo mientras se frotaba los brazos para darse algo de calor ─ supongo que los dueños de la casa salieron de vacaciones así que tal vez me estrelle aquí un par de horas mientras llamo a Jii-chan, después de todo no es como si nadie me fuera a acusar de allanamiento si está vacío ─ dijo mientras bajaba uno de los techos de caída llegando el desagüe de la canaleta aunque esta debido al frio y el peso terminó por ceder enviándolo más abajo afortunadamente logró asirse a la cornisa de una ventana ─ vaya sin protecciones y ¡abierta!, las personas que viven en esta mansión deben ser muy confiadas ─ se dijo mientras terminaba de abrirla y se metía cayendo de cabeza sobre la alfombra, antes de levantarse se quitó los zapatos cerrando la ventana nuevamente y avanzó tanteando las paredes hasta que dio con el interruptor y encendió la luz, adentro se sentía cálido, y al parecer la habitación pertenecía a un adolecente, todo estaba en orden y la cama estaba hecha como si alguien fuera a entrar en cualquier momento ─ al parecer a los ricos no les importa dejar la calefacción encendida aun si no están, aunque probablemente solo hayan salido de compras pero por cómo están las calles no creo que haya problemas de que vuelvan al menos por una par de horas más, lo mejor será que me cambie de ropa, veamos… por aquí debe haber algo, usaré algo del fondo de los cajones, si el chico de este cuarto es como yo entonces no usará lo que este hasta abajo ─ murmuró mientras sacaba una camiseta de manga larga, unos pantalones de pana y luego completaba el look con un gran suéter ridículo con renos que para colmo encendían de rojo sus narices, Kaito reprimió una risa debido a que seguramente el chico fue víctima de la tradición americana del suéter navideño feo, aun así se lo puso y vio con horror risueño que las mangas le colgaban hasta las rodillas así que lo arremangó de forma que quedaran simétricas ─ bien, ya veré como devolver la ropa después, por fortuna el chico es de mi talla… ¡Yosh! ¡Ahora a averiguar en dónde estoy para pedirle a Jii que venga por mí! ─ dicho esto dobló su traje de Kid haciéndolo parecer como si fuera una mochila tipo mensajero blanca y azul, por todos los dobleces.

Kaito sacó la cabeza de la habitación y aprovechando la poca luz que salía del cuarto miró a ambos lados del pasillo, al fondo había una escalerilla que seguramente daba al ático si las cajas visibles de allí, marcadas como Adornos navideños, daban una idea, había varias habitaciones más pero Kaito no sintió la curiosidad de indagar, así que guardando los rastros de haber estado allí y apagando la luz, Kaito sacó una pequeña linterna de entre sus cosas partiendo en la otra dirección y se topó con otras escaleras, estas al primer piso, con cuidado de donde pisaba comenzó a descender ya que abajo no había luz tampoco y su linterna no alumbraba tanto, suspiró, se sentía más cálido allí y había cierto aroma ahumado, no mucho como para pensar que la casa se quemaba pero si el suficiente como para saber que la casa tenía chimenea y que estaba encendida, Kaito caminó hasta la entrada y dejó sus zapatos en el genkan, por el momento se dijo, no queriendo ser irrespetuoso aun si los dueños de la casa no estaban, siguiendo por el lugar se encontró con la cocina, continuó la exploración y al salir de la cocina se encontró con una enorme mesa comedor llena de sillas, Kaito se preguntó cuántos vivían en esa casa o si esperaban visitas, la mesa estaba puesta y arreglada para la ocasión pero estaba vacía de comida, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que vio la mesa, con un bufido y tratando de ocultar el rugido de su estómago se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina, atracaría el refrigerador de ser necesario pero no se quedaría con hambre, quince minutos después saboreaba un sándwich de pollo y una taza de chocolate caliente instantáneo, al terminar su refrigerio limpió su desastre de nuevo para no dejar pruebas de hubo alguien allí y siguió con su auto-tour llegando a la sala más cálida, alumbró las paredes y lanzó un silbido silencioso al ver la enorme colección de libros en el estante o mejor dicho muro, todo estaba tapizado de libros y había un escritorio y un sillón, ahora Kaito tenía curiosidad sobre qué clase de persona vivía allí, y si había leído todos esos libros o solo los exhibía por presumir.

─ "Como algunos ricos bastardos que también tienen biblioteca pero solo se aferran a sus estúpidos libros de Holmes" coff Hakuba coff… "Mmhh ¿lo dije o lo pensé?, vaya el aislamiento me vuelve loco" ─ dijo para sus adentros mientras seguía alumbrando la biblioteca de la casa hasta dar con algo que sobresalía por el posa brazos del sofá ─ "¡Kuso!… ¿Qué hace aquí Tantei-kun?, ¡Reconocería ese mechón de cabello como lamida de vaca en cualquier lado!" ─ fueron los pensamientos en pánico de Kaito antes de acercarse sigilosamente para no ser visto, tenía que asegurarse de que no se estuviera equivocando después de todo, quien sabe probablemente solo era un viejo cojín destartalado con la desafortunada forma de su cabeza ¿no?, Pues NO, ahí dormido con un libro del Detective Saimonji abierto entre las manos estaba Kudo Shinichi el detective de preparatoria del Este en su gloria adolescente de 16 años, Kaito se quedó petrificado ─ "¡Shimatta!* (Maldición*) ¡Habría preferido que fuera Tantei-kun y no Meitantei!, ¡OH EL HORROR! ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago?, ¡Si me encuentra lo más probable es que sepa que soy Kid, y en su cuerpo real es mucho más peligroso aun sin zapatos que cuando es solo un chibi! ¡Estoy-tan-muerto!" ─ de pronto otro zumbido hizo vibrar su teléfono y a Kaito saltar casi de su piel, era seguramente su madre y a paso veloz pero sigiloso volvió a subir al segundo piso donde sacó su teléfono para revisarlo, recordó de pronto que había recibido un mensaje antes también así que lo leería primero…

Kai-chan querido, nuestro vuelo está retrasado

El avión no puede aterrizar por la tormenta

así que llegaremos un poco tarde, te envió la dirección…

Es una zona residencial: Beika-cho, distrito dos, bloque veintiuno

Residencia Kudo…

No creo que te pierdas, es una mansión estilo americano,

De dos pisos, con techos de dos caídas, casi siempre está vacía

Tiene un aire tétrico y es por eso que los vecinos la describen como:

La casa embrujada del vecindario, espéranos allí ¿ok?

Kaito tragó saliva, en el segundo mensaje que era como la continuación del primero decía…

Casi lo olvido, Shinichi, es el nombre del hijo de mis amigos,

y cariño invéntale algo para explicar tu presencia allí

no quiero que sepa todavía que sus padres están en camino,

Shi-chan suele ser como un sabueso, es un detective que te digo,

El pobre tiene tu edad y es un chico muy dulce pero bastante solitario…

Entonces, cuídalo hasta que lleguemos y te daré una sorpresa, Kai-chan

Y borra estos mensajes, si le pareces sospechoso seguramente revisará tus cosas.

Una broma cruel del destino, supuso Kaito, fue lo que lo hizo caer en la mansión Kudo de todas las demás y ¡Para colmo esa era la misma casa a la que su madre lo iba a llevar de visita!, ¿mala noche para un atraco?, ¡PÉSIMA NOCHE EN TOTAL!, no había NADA bueno que pudiera salir de esta reunión y Kaito lo sabía, ¡sería descubierto por Kudo Shinichi, la versión real de Tantei-kun ni más ni menos!, estaba arruinado, más que eso estaba hundido, perdido, muerto, atrapado estaba jodido, estaba… ¡LO QUE FUERA! solo rogaba que Meitantei no despertara antes de que él se pudiera escabullir, olviden el mensaje para que Jii lo recogiera, huiría de allí sin importar la tormenta allá afuera, tendría que salir ¡AHORA!, luego le explicaría a su madre, Kaito sigilosamente volvió a bajar por las escaleras hasta el genkan y se agachó para ponerse los zapatos pero un sonido lo detuvo, era como un murmullo pero en cuanto lo oyó el silencio volvió, negando comenzó a ajustarse los zapatos nuevamente y de nuevo lo escuchó, ahora curioso Kaito dejó los zapatos y se dirigió a la biblioteca de dónde provenía la voz, en el sillón donde Meitantei había estado durmiendo hace unos instantes ahora estaba despierto y sentado con el libro en el suelo, una mano bajo la barbilla y la otra jalando una y otra vez el cordel de la lámpara a su lado encendiendo y apagando las luces con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo que ahora le sonaba como el tararear de una tonada, luego Kaito casi deja caer su quijada al piso, Meitantei comenzó a cantar y no lo hacía tan mal como el propio Tantei-kun había explicado una vez a sus amigos la razón del por qué no deberían invitarlo al karaoke, no es que Kaito lo hubiera oído a propósito ─ "Usotsuki* (mentiroso*), si sabes cantar" ─ gruñó por dentro, de haberlo sabido antes ja, lo que no habría hecho Kid con esa información.

─ Yoru ga futatabi otozuretta toki ni, Shizuka ni oshi yoseru Kanashimi to kurushimi Koyoi mo samayoi aruku machi ni… Kiita Sound of silence… (Cuando llega la noche otra vez, Tristeza y manchas amargas que te permiten empujar la quietud Esta noche deambula por el camino El sonido del silencio que escuché…) ─ El estómago de Kaito cayó como si hubiera tragado una roca y su boca se secó ─ Machi no _neón _ga, Mabushiku hikari. Kodoku ni naite iru. Kokoro wo terashidasu yume mo yabureta boku no mune ni… Kiita Sound of silence… (Las luces de neón de la ciudad son deslumbrantes. Estoy llorando de soledad. Mi corazón está roto, mi sueño está roto en… El sonido del silencio que escuché...) ─ tragó saliva intentando quitarse la sensación de hundimiento, la canción era muy triste y hablaba de la soledad que Meitantei debe sentir en esos momentos, Kaito pensó nuevamente en lo que su madre había dicho por teléfono esa mañana y en lo que él mismo pensó al oírlo, definitivamente Shinichi necesitaba compañía ─ Ikiru kurushimi Hitori kamishime Yume wo motome nagara Yume wo sagashi nagara Samayou utsurouna boku no kage ni… Kiita Sound of silence… (La amargura cruda llega, la amargura de la soledad Mientras busco (o sueño) un sueño (alcanzar) A esa sombra de mí en… El sonido del silencio que escuché…) ─ lagrimas se le vinieron a los ojos pero no quería llorar, era la tristeza de Shinichi reflejada en su suave voz como una queja y una súplica para salir del sentimiento de abandono, para agregar algo de sonido al silencio de su soledad ─ Hana mo sakanai Tori mo nakanai Tanoshii katarai mo Sazameku koe sae mo Boku ni wa ki koete konnai, Kokoro soko wa Sound of silence (No hay flores, ni pájaros, ni Palabras más fáciles, incluso voces susurrantes. No puedo escucharte, El corazón está allí en el sonido del silencio)… Ikiru kurushimi Hitori kamishime Yume wo motome nagara Yume wo sagashi nagara Samayou utsurouna boku no kage ni Kiita Sound of silence (La amargura cruda llega, la amargura de la soledad Mientras busco (o sueño) un sueño (alcanzar) A esa sombra de mí en… El sonido del silencio que escuché…) ─ sin poder evitarlo Kaito cometió el peor error que podría cometer, se puso a aplaudir sorprendiendo a Meitantei quien miró horrorizado en la dirección de dónde venían los aplausos para ver a un chico idéntico a él aplaudiéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el rostro rojo y el labio inferior entre sus dientes seguramente intentando no llorar.

Shinichi mismo era la imagen de la melancolía con los ojos llorosos también en la oscura de la biblioteca iluminado solamente por el triste fuego de la chimenea y jugueteando con las luces de la única lámpara decorativa en la habitación, se había prometido no volver a cantar pero su madre no estaba y no podía obligarlo a cantar así que se aflojó, por lo que todo el mundo sabía Kudo Shinichi no podía cantar correctamente ni sostener una simple nota sin que su voz desentonara y terminara aullando, era lo que hacía, Shinichi no sabe cantar déjenlo en paz o terminaremos con dolor de oídos, prefería ser detective a ser una estrella del canto y la actuación, su amor por el misterio era así, ya que a pesar de saber que tenía el talento de su madre para trascender prefería usar el que heredó de su padre, el conocimiento y el poder de observación y deducción era mejor que el canto y el drama, quería ser un detective famoso no famoso por tener una cara bonita y una voz para acompañarla, nadie podía entender eso y por eso prefería fingir ser incapaz de hacerlo, pero ahora aquí en su propia casa estando solo fue descubierto por un extraño con su mismo rostro y esperen…

─ ¿Ese es mi suéter el que traes puesto? ─ Kaito abrió los ojos aterrado, Meitantei ahora lo miraba con esos malditos ojos de sospecha.

─ "¡KUSO OLVIDA LA CARA DE POKER O DESCUBRIRÁ QUE SOY KID!, ¡INVENTA ALGO KAITO, INVENTA ALGO YA!"… S-si lo lamento yo… me perdí y decidí pasar, toque la puerta pero no parecía haber nadie… la tormenta me sorprendió así que mi ropa esta mojada por la nieve derretida y bueno la puerta estaba abierta, cuando me recargue me caí adentro y… yo lo lamento, tenía la intención de esperar en el genkan a que alguien llegara pero me estaba congelando así que subí y me metí en la primera habitación que encontré y tome algo de ropa prestada, no pensé que de verdad hubiera alguien y cuando baje te oi cantar y me quedé, lo siento ─ dijo rápidamente inclinándose para disculparse.

─ Bien, está bien, déjalo… ─ murmuró Shinichi mientras se asomaba a la ventana y efectivamente la nieve caía rápidamente y el viento soplaba a raudales antes de notar algo más y escondió una sonrisa ─ puedes quedarte mientras tu ropa se seca… aunque tal vez será mejor que te dejara pasar aquí la noche, por como se ve la tormenta no va a parar en un buen rato.

─ Está bien muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, ya llame a mi madre y ella vendrá a recogerme en cuanto pueda, usé la dirección que marcaba afuera, le enviaré un mensaje para decirle que pase en cuanto llegue, ¿bien? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa amable muriéndose de miedo por dentro mientras le avisaba a su madre que estaba adentro con Shinichi y le rogaba que se diera prisa, Shinichi simplemente asintió ─ por cierto, mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito, mago aprendiz pero muy pronto seré el mejor mago del mundo ─ dijo mientras hacía aparecer una rosa azul y se la ofrecía a Shinichi, este la aceptó con una ceja arqueada, el gesto le pareció raro Kid no solía darle flores solo así.

─ Kudo Shinichi… detective… ─ fue todo lo que dijo antes de hacer pasar a Kaito a la biblioteca para que tomara asiento mientras él atizaba el fuego en la chimenea y encendía la luz.

─ Detective Kudo Shinichi… si… me suena tu nombre, ¡pero creí que habías desaparecido!, los periódicos no han dicho nada sobre ti desde hace unos meses…

─ ¿Si?, pues espero que eso se quede así, por lo que saben desaparecí o estoy muerto y no quiero que la gente sepa que sigo por aquí.

─ ¿Entonces tu vida corre peligro o algo así? ─ preguntó y cuando Shinichi lo miró, Kaito tuvo que esquivar sus ojos, esos ojos daban miedo, es como si te escanearan el alma ─ L-lo lamento, no debí preguntar.

─ No, está bien, yo lo siento, últimamente no me gusta hablar mucho sobre mí, eso es todo… y siendo solo un civil creo que estarías mejor sin saber… ─ Kaito asintió sintiéndose incomodo cuando el silencio reino nuevamente y se puso a tararear la canción que Shinichi había estado cantando.

─ Gomene es que es pegajosa… ─ sonrió nervioso, Shinichi asintió cerrando los ojos unos momentos dejando que el silencio reinara de nuevo mientras Kaito comenzó a ver con admiración las paredes forradas de libros hasta que no soportó el silencio ─ Y ¿Los has leído todos o eres de esas personas que solo los exhiben por qué si? ─ preguntó de repente haciendo a Shinichi saltar sorprendido, por un segundo ahí había olvidado que no estaba solo.

─ E-eh no… ─ murmuró algo nervioso dándose cuenta de que por primera vez no estaba solo en navidad y que su acompañante era Kid aunque no tenía suficientes pruebas además de la cosa extrañamente retorcida que había caído en su patio ─ yo… todavía no los termino de leer, son demasiados… solo llevo la mitad más o menos y en realidad es material de referencia para oto-san ─ Kaito asintió.

─ Ya recuerdo, tu padre es Kudo Yusaku el creador de la serie de Best Sellers, Night Baron ¿verdad?, su trabajo es interesante pero no me gusta tanto "Le da mala fama a los ladrones fantasma" ─ gruñó a sus adentros, sin perderse la mueca de su acompañante Shinichi sonrió.

─ Si, Oto-san dice que está inspirado en Kaitou Kid hasta cierto punto, aunque solo un poco, después de todo mi padre intentó capturarlo hace veinte años en su juventud… ─ Kaito dio un respingo.

─ ¿Entonces es de familia? ─ murmuró para sí pero Shinichi lo alcanzó a oír y sonrió con falsa inocencia, Kaitou Kid definitivamente, Je-je el pequeño bribón se había delatado a sí mismo, pero si su padre lo conoció hace veinte años y este chico se veía de su edad, posiblemente... sería que acaso el primer Kid era… no tenía que indagar más antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas, o no sería como él.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con De familia, Kuroba-kun? ─ preguntó inocentemente.

─ A-ah "¡me escuchó!, ¿Qué hago, que digo?" ¡Ah sí, es que supe que intentaste capturar a Kid-sama en el atraco a la torre del reloj en Ekoda, fue asombroso verte disparar desde el helicóptero! ─ soltó con emoción bien fingida, aunque por dentro estaba rogando por no ser descubierto y porque alguien lo salvara de tener que seguir jugando al simple civil inocente ─ "Me pregunto si así se sentirá él teniendo que actuar como un mocoso cada que dice algo que solo sabría un adulto".

─ Oh… ─ Shinichi parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado ─ ¿entonces ese era él?... ─ jamás se preguntó quién fue el idiota que dijo que robaría una torre de reloj, aunque sí lo hizo al final con ese mensaje en la caratula ─ ya veo… espera ¿dijiste Kid-sama? ─ preguntó arqueando una ceja y Kaito asintió sonriente ─ "¡Entonces Kid es un ególatra!"… debes ser un fan de él, conozco a una, su nombre es Suzuki Sonoko, ella parece estar enamorada de Kid y se autoproclama su fan número uno, es capaz de hacer que su tío y sus padres compren joyas con tal de que su tío Jirokichi-san lance retos a Kid en cada oportunidad y poder verlo de cerca, cree que así Kid se enamorará de ella, pobre, vive en una novela rosa.

─ "¡Entonces esa loca es su sobrina!", Pues no lo creo, el fan número uno de Kid-sama soy ¡YO! ─ dijo levantándose del asiento y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar, Shinichi se rio pero fue una risa sombría.

─ "Te tengo"… Sí, eso parece… ─ dijo en un tono de voz algo frio, si hubiera traído los anteojos puestos, pensó Kaito, estos habrían estado captando el brillo naranja de la chimenea ocultando su oscura mirada ─ "Definitivamente ególatra, pero lo puse nervioso, debo calmar los ánimos no sería divertido si lo molesto con su egocentrismo, además quiero averiguar más sobre él, ni hablar, tendré que distraerlo"… oh pero que modales los míos ─ dijo rápidamente cayendo en el perfecto acto de ama de casa descuidada ─ ¿Qué clase de anfitrión soy?, no te he ofrecido nada… emmm ¿gustas algo mientras esperas a tu madre, Kuroba-kun?, ¿galletas, té, café?, "¿revisar el joyero de mi madre y robarle algún diamante?", hm creo que tengo chocolate instantáneo por allí ─ murmuró mientras salía a la cocina seguido de cerca por un Kaito temeroso ante el repentino cambio de actitud.

─ "Demonios y ¿a este que le pasa ahora?" Ehh no, estoy bien muchas gracias… ─ dijo casi en un hilo de voz, Shinichi era aterrador cuando quería serlo, definitivamente lo prefería en su forma de Tantei-kun, no esperen, no, eso sería definitivamente peor, imagínense a un niño de seis años neurótico o sociópata.

─ Tonterías Kuroba… estaremos atrapados aquí un buen tiempo, así que serás mi invitado de honor por esta noche ─ algo en esas palabras hizo temblar a Kaito, quizá la forma en que el chico lo dijo, sonaba como uno de esos personajes de las películas de terror que se volvían locos de soledad y se aferraban a la primera persona que les saludaba o les llamaba amigo, Kaito tragó el nudo en su garganta y sonrió nervioso.

─ Je-je-je, sí, creo que si "Por favor ka-san llega pronto con los Kudo antes de que Meitantei me haga algo feo, no quiero estar con un obsesivo-posesivo ávido de amistad" ─ Shinichi vio su nerviosismo y quiso seguir jugando, sabía que Kuroba-kun debía estar pensando que había enloquecido, así que dándose rápidamente la vuelta sacó un cuchillo del porta cuchillos con una sonrisa dulce.

─ Nee ya que estaremos aquí, lo mejor sería si preparo la cena ¿no te parece? ─ dijo dándose la vuelta con la punta del cuchillo apuntando al rostro de Kaito ─ ¿Nee Kid-san? ─ dijo dulcemente todavía con la sonrisa más linda que podía dar, Kaito no supo ni porque pero terminó aceptando el hecho de ser Kid, Shinichi se rio y dejó caer el acto ─ ¡Ja, lo sabía! ¡Ya lo aceptaste, tú eres Kid! ─ Kaito lanzó un gruñido indignado seguido de un suspiro de alivio.

─ ¡Maldición meitantei, creí que no sabías actuar! ─ dijo dejándose caer al suelo de la cocina mientras Shinichi continuaba riendo ─ ¿No me vas a delatar verdad? ─ Shinichi negó aun entre risas.

─ Iie, ¿cómo crees?, ¡eres mi invitado esta noche, además es divertido bromearte!... una de cal por las que van de arena o algo así… ─ logró decir cuando finalmente se tranquilizó ─ pero ¿enserio vendrá tu madre aquí o solo fingías?

─ Nop, ka-san si viene en camino para acá ─ dijo mientras le enseñaba el mensaje que había enviado y Shinichi se rió al imaginar el pánico en el que Kaito estuvo al enviar ese mensaje de: (Ka-san estoy adentro ¡POR FAVOR DATE PRISA! Junto a cinco emojis en diferentes estados de pánico) ─ Mou, ¿Cómo supiste que yo era Kid?

─ "¿Entonces Chikage-basan viene para acá?, me pregunto si me recordará" ─ con un suspiro Shinichi salió de sus pensamientos todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ─ bueno, cuando me asomé a la ventana en la biblioteca a ver afuera me di cuenta de que la verja estaba cerrada con llave, al igual que recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta de entrada, siempre me aseguro de eso, aunque creo que no aseguré la ventana de mi habitación, eso y también que creo que tu ala delta estaba afuera tirada en el patio, la mochila si la miras de cerca es una especie de origami espectacular seguramente hecho con tu traje de Kid y que también sé que Kid y yo compartimos rostros similares, sería muy raro que hubiera otro chico con un rostro idéntico al nuestro, aunque creo que si hay otro en Osaka ─ finalizó riendo un poco por el rostro impactado de su invitado.

─ Caray Meitantei, eres increíble… definitivamente te mereces el título de mi Critico Favorito ─ dijo haciendo una reverencia teatral con el ademán de quitarse el sombrero mientras hacía aparecer una ramo de rosas azules ─ aquí, flores inverosímiles para un detective inverosímil ─ dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo, Shinichi sonrió ocultando su asombro, realmente no sabía de donde había sacado tantas rosas azules en tan buen estado si no había espacio para ocultarlas en él.

─ Tendrías que volver a hacer eso… ─ dijo con una ceja levantada ─ quisiera saber el truco, Toi-sensei no me lo mostró todo…

─ ¿Toi-sensei? Como ¿Toichi-sensei? ─ Shinichi asintió.

─ Si, así es como oka-san lo llamaba… Toichi-sensei, uno de sus siete caballeros, el que le enseñó el arte del disfraz, conocimiento que me pasó a mi… ─ Kaito solo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, era el tiempo más largo que había dejado su Póker Face desactivada pero no quería ni se sentía de ánimos como para volver a ponérsela ─ ¿No lo sabías?, nuestras familias se conocen desde antes de que naciéramos, mi padre y el tuyo se parecían mucho, tengo la sospecha de que algo oculta oto-san con eso, pero no me lo quiere decir.

─ ¡Entonces es por eso que eres capaz de ver bajo mis disfraces todo el tiempo! ─ Kaito murmuró pensativo mientras se levantaba del suelo y Shinichi asintió con una sonrisa algo orgullosa ─ ¡tramposo! ─ Shinichi se rio negado con la cabeza.

─ Vamos Kid, tu trabajo es muy bueno, solo necesitas afinar detalles pero vas bien, recuerdo que tu padre era difícil de descubrir y más cuando no sabía que se supone que debía buscarlo, recuerdo que me secuestró un par de veces hasta que entendí lo que quería y eso fue antes de que cumpliera los cuatro, oka-san no era una mujer feliz cuando se enteró que no pude con Toi-sensei, quería que fuera como ella... ─ murmuró lo último con algo de amargura antes de volver a su actitud animada ─ Oye ¿tu madre se acordará de mí? ─ preguntó algo esperanzado, Kaito notó el sentimiento en la voz, ¿acaso así de solo se sentía que se aferraba a un ladrón y a la mujer que conoció hace tiempo aunque fuera solo para una pequeña visita?, Kaito sintió que los ojos se le llenarían de lágrimas así que hizo estallar una bomba de humo para alejarse un poco y reapareció sobre la encimera de la barra.

─ Yo supongo que tal vez sí… ─ medio reveló, medio ocultó, se supone que no debía decirle a Shinichi que venían de visita a pasar las fiestas ─ sería difícil de olvidar a alguien que se parece mucho a tu hijo ¿no?, creo que sería una gran sorpresa.

─ ¡Ya se! ¿Y si cambiamos lugares? ─ preguntó su facsímil, Kaito sonrió ante el humor de su nuevo amigo.

─ ¿Pero Shi-chi?… ¡creo que soy una muy mala influencia para ti!… ─ se escandalizó juguetón actuando como una anciana a la que le hubieran dicho un chisme.

─ ¿Shi-chi? ─ preguntó inclinando el rostro un poco, Kaito sonrió bajando de la barra con un salto y cayendo parado sobre sus manos.

─ O que, ¿prefieres que te llame Shin-chan? ─ preguntó dando unos cuantos pasos y saltando de una mano a otra antes de levantarse, Shinichi arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos con un pequeño puchero en su rostro, pero de molestia ante el mote más que por vergüenza.

─ Iie, solo oka-san me llama así, Toi-sensei me llamaba Nichi-kun a veces, era divertido y tu madre me decía Shi-chan, a su vez oto-san solo me llama Shinichi ─ Kaito notó el sentimiento tras esas palabras, mientras hablaba de Yukiko sintió aversión, por Yusaku tenía cierta indiferencia mezclada con afecto como si quisiera a su padre pero estuviera molesto con él, pero con Chikage sintió alegría y estima, por Toichi sintió nostalgia y seguridad, ¿Cómo era posible que un niño fuera frio con sus propios padres pero con los padres de otro fuera todo afecto y confianza?, ¿Qué le habían hecho sus propios padres a Shinichi que tuvo que buscar lo que necesitaba en otras personas?, Kaito tendría que averiguarlo.

─ Je, pues a mí mi oyaji me decía: Kaito compórtate como un caballero, Kaito no debes ser un bravucón con las damas, y ka-san me dice: ¡Kai-chan, bájate de ahí!, ¡Kai-chan no les des eso de comer a las palomas! Y la que más me gusta ejém, ejém… ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS KAITO TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS TRUCOS CON PELOTAS DENTRO DE LA TIENDA DE PORCELANAAAAA! ─ dijo imitando la voz de su madre a la perfección al igual de la de su padre tal y como la recordaba ─ esa fue cuando tenía cinco y recién estaba aprendiendo a hacer malabarismo, buenos tiempos ─ sonrió ─ y ahora tu madre… Oh tienes un hijo tan enérgico… ¡Pero que no sabes, que no puedes utilizar Guapa y Anciana en la misma oración! ─ dijo gruñendo en la voz de Yukiko, Shinichi solo asintió queriendo ocultar las ganas que tenía de reír a carcajadas, fue exactamente como ella sonaba cuando se molestaba ─ y como a tu padre no lo conozco, no tengo ni idea pero supongo que me llamará Kaito-kun o algo así… ─ dijo subiendo los hombros con aire ausente.

─ Si, eso creo también, él no es muy… expresivo, y oka-san está loca, peor que tú, Kuroba-kun…

─ Kaito… ─ Shinichi lo miró desconcertado y Kaito sonrió ─ si quieres puedes llamarme Kaito-kun, ¿o no recuerdas que te di un mote? ¿Shi-chi?, puedes llamarme como gustes, estamos en confianza, si conoces a ka-san y conociste a oyaji, quiere decir que eres de la familia, puedes llamarme así o Kaito-sama o ¡El increíble mago de la Luna Llena! ─ dijo animado sonando como un presentador, Shinichi entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

─ ¡Baro, eso jamás pasará!, pero si tanto quieres un mote te puedo decir… Ito-kun ─ murmuró volviendo a su personalidad presumida.

─ ¿Eh?, ¿Ito?... ¿eso es lo más imaginativo que se te ocurrió, Meitantei? ─ se quejó.

─ Bueno no me eches la culpa, el tamaño de tu nombre solo alcanza para dos motes, Kai o Ito a menos que quieras que te llame Katio o Itoka o Kotai o Akito o…

─ Bien, ya basta Shi-chi, ya entendí ─ dijo desanimado ─ mi nombre es demasiado corto y el poco imaginativo aquí, ya lo dejaste en claro.

─ ¿Poco imaginativo?, ¿estás bromeando?... es bueno, te llamas Kaito y eres un Kaitou, suena igual pero se escribe diferente, en tu nombre llevas tu destino y todo eso… vamos anímate, Kai…

─ ¿Kai? ─ preguntó sonando animado aunque curioso, Shinichi suspiró mostrando una sonrisa modesta y asintió.

─ Si BaKaito… tú me diste una especie de diminutivo, yo hice lo mismo Kai-to, Kai… ─ pronunció como si no fuera nada.

─ Bien, me gusta… solo una cosa más… ¡No me llames BaKaito! ─ gruñó con las cejas bajas y un puchero ─ solo mi mejor amiga, Aoko, me llama así ─ Shinichi suspiró asintiendo sabiendo lo que era tener una mejor amiga dándote apodos insultantes como muestra de cariño.

─ ¿Entonces Kai-kun, quieres cambiar lugares cuando llegue tu madre? ─ dijo Shinichi extendiendo la mano, Kaito asintió sonriente con la sonrisa más dentuda que poseía estrechando manos con Shinichi cerrando el trato.

─ Bien pero para que pueda actuar como tú eres, necesito más información, por ejemplo… ¿cómo son tus padres, como te comportas con ellos y tus amigos, cosas así? ─ los hombros de Shinichi cayeron imperceptiblemente para cualquiera menos para Kaito que sabía observar a las personas para hacerse pasar por ellos, había sido fácil pasar por Shinichi frente a sus conocidos, la división Uno y Dos y la Fuerza de Tarea ya que ellos conocían una parte de Shi-chi, pero Kaito estaba conociendo la parte oculta de este chico y lo veía ahora como realmente era, un niño solitario que buscaba llamar la atención resolviendo crímenes para tener la aceptación de ciertas figuras de autoridad ya que no podía, por alguna razón, obtenerla de sus padres.

─ A decir verdad… ─ murmuró Shinichi ─ con mis padres… no somos los más apegados, no confió en ellos desde que era muy joven, no los conozco mucho en realidad, solo sé que cuando era pequeño ellos solían llevarme de viaje pero al cabo de unos días me hacían a un lado dejándome en la habitación del hotel o donde nos hospedáramos, simplemente con mis libros favoritos por compañía, y ellos volverían tarde… oto-san suele huir de sus editores y oka-san siempre lo sigue, ambos son demasiado infantiles a veces, oto-san nunca está cuando lo necesito y cuando lo está no suele ser de mucha ayuda, oka-san solo piensa en divertirse, a veces incluso cuando se quedan aquí creo que yo soy el adulto responsable de cuidarlos en lugar de al revés, por suerte su amor por los viajes suele ganarle a su amor por mí y ellos se marcharán después de un par de días ─ sonrió amargamente y dentro de Kaito algo se encendió, ira, sentía ira hacia esos sujetos que decían ser los padres de su amigo y no lo trataban como tal ─ en cuanto a mis amigos, bueno, los niños tú ya me has visto interactuar con ellos y conoces bien a Ran así que no creo que te falte saber más de mí… ─ Kaito asintió.

─ Pero ¿Qué hay de cuando Tantei-kun recién apareció, tus padres no hicieron nada? ─ Shinichi negó cerrando los ojos solemne, y la ira se convirtió en odio, ya vería como hacerles entrar en razón, ¡Shi-chi puede ser un genio y tener dieciséis ahora pero no dejará de depender de sus padres por eso!

─ Yo no los quería aquí ni tampoco quise irme con ellos cuando lo ofrecieron… porque sé cómo terminarían las cosas si lo hacía, al igual que antes, ellos me dejarían solo después de un tiempo, eso es obvio… así que preferí ser dejado solo aquí donde puedo investigar, a que me dejen solo donde no puedo hacer nada, además es obvio que oka-san fue la de la idea ya que como Conan soy 'adorable' nuevamente según ella… era obvio, ya que prácticamente huyeron dejándome solo cuando cumplí catorce años y fui capaz de cuidar de mí mismo legalmente ─ finalizó con el rostro bajo, los puños de Kaito se apretaban y soltaban a sus costados, oír la forma en la que sus padres trataron a Shinichi era terrible, personas tan inmaduras nunca debieron haber tenido un hijo y mucho menos merecían a uno como Shi-chi lo era, este chico era valiente, sincero y amable, aunque oculto tras una máscara indiferente y calculadora, pero aun así todavía podía ver al niño herido en busca de afecto y consuelo rayando en la superficie, tan parecido a él cuando su padre murió que le partió el corazón.

─ Bien, ya sé que hacer entonces, pero ahora… ─ murmuró mirando por la ventana las luces de las casas de enfrente y se le ocurrió una idea ─ ¿no crees que si oka-san viene y ve que ni siquiera está decorado se sienta incomoda? ─ Shinichi miró a la misma dirección que Kaito y vio a lo que se refería.

─ Ah sí, Hakase instaló luces automáticas en los tejados hace unos años, fue uno de los pocos inventos que no terminó en un estallido, creo que olvidé encenderlas aunque no es que lo haga de todas formas, no se usan desde que tenía trece… ven sígueme y te llevaré a los controles, tal vez no puedas verlas ya que estamos dentro por la tormenta pero creo que Chikage-basan lo encontrará agradable… ─ dijo mientras salían de la cocina rumbo al sótano encendiendo las luces por los lugares por donde pasaban.

─ Pero también me refería a decorar aquí adentro, vi que tienes un árbol enorme en la sala de estar pero no tiene nada puesto y aunque la mesa del comedor está puesta y decorada eso es lo único, no tienes nada en la chimenea, ni en la baranda de las escaleras ni en las ventanas y seguramente tampoco en el baño ─ se quejó haciendo reír a Shinichi, era una risa pequeña y educada pero era una risa no obstante.

─ ¿Ustedes decoran el baño? ─ preguntó sorprendido y todavía sonriendo, Kaito se felicitó internamente por haber hecho dejar al chico su abatimiento anterior por sus padres.

─ Pues si… en mi casa decoramos donde sea, ka-san tiene estas cubiertas tejidas que coloca sobre las tapas en el inodoro, incluso es cómodo sentarte allí cuando lo necesitas ya que no se siente frio ─ el comentario sinvergüenza y despreocupado quebró las reservas de Shinichi y terminó por reír a carcajadas, cinco minutos después el chico apenas estaba tranquilizándose y tratando de respirar correctamente mientras luchaba por encender el interruptor de las luces navideñas de Hakase.

─ Ok-ok ya… bien creo que las luces ya deben estar encendidas y ahora sobre las decoraciones de adentro, mis padres siempre envían el árbol para que yo lo decore pero aprendía que no debía hacerlo porque no importaba que tan bien decorara todo, ellos no estaba aquí nunca para verlo, así que los últimos años dejé que el árbol se secara afuera y aunque trate esta vez de dar mi esfuerzo… nunca logré sacar esas cajas de decoraciones del ático, no vi ni una razón para ello, siendo Conan así que pensé en tomar el antídoto y así quizá me animaría pero me equivoque ─ murmuró mientras subían al piso principal.

─ Eso me recuerda… ─ dijo Kaito mirando al chico que observaba el árbol todavía atado y recargado en el rincón de la sala a donde lo había arrastrado ─ ¿no se supone que Hakase y esa niña espeluznante estarían aquí o que tu tendrías que estar con Mouri-chan hoy?

─ Si, bueno… ─ Shinichi suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos y bajaba la mirada ─ no quise ser una molestia para Ran en estos momentos… Ella reservó un par de días en una posada de montaña e invitó en secreto a su madre con tal de que sus padres se reunieran ─ Shinichi sonrió ─ solo sé que si esto realmente le funciona y sus padres no terminan peleándose será una señal del apocalipsis ─ terminó con una pequeña risita ─ fue por eso que Conan le dijo que pasaría la navidad con Hakase pero… ─ y ahí su voz se volvió un susurro ─ no contaba con que Hakase y Haibara irían a un simposio durante cuatro días, y no legarán hasta pasado mañana, aunque algo bueno salió de eso… como disculpa Haibara me dejó un antídoto que según ella duraría 24 horas con la condición de que anotara mis reacciones y síntomas y se las explicara en cuanto llegara, aunque con mi mala fortuna tendré suerte si el efecto del antídoto no acaba en menos de la mitad del tiempo garantizado ─ finalizó con una amarga y pequeña sonrisa, Kaito asintió.

─ ¡Entonces esperemos a que sea mi suerte la que gane esta noche y afecte a la tuya! ─ comentó con enorme optimismo, tanto fue que Shinichi sonrió asintiendo deseando que fuera así, no quería tener que transformarse en Conan nuevamente frente a su tía Chikage y menos que Kaito lo viera por lo doloroso que era y lo aterrador que les sería, Shinichi no quería angustiarlos.

─ ¡Ojalá que así sea, Kai-kun! ─ asintió y ambos comenzaron a desatar el árbol para acomodarlo en el lugar más conveniente de la sala, una vez puesto Kaito corrió escaleras arriba para bajar las cajas marcadas como adornos y en un Poof de humo hacerlas aparecer junto a Shinichi quien solo negó sonriendo ─ ¡Magos! ─ murmuró risueño antes de que Kaito volviera abajo y habiendo destapado ya una caja ─ Lo sabía… vacía.

─ Aaww Shi-chi me arruinaste el truco ─ refunfuñó chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que los adornos reaparecieran en la caja, ja-ja como si no hubiera visto que los traía ocultos en el enorme suéter.

─ ¡Genio y figura hasta la sepultura, Mago y ladrón, solo Kaito, Kuroba o Kid! ¿O no, Kai? ─ le dio una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, Kaito la conocía bastante bien de sus encuentros con Conan.

─ Pequeño bravucón cínico ahora en tamaño familiar ─ refunfuñó en respuesta con los dientes apretados antes de voltear en otra dirección con un enorme puchero, Shinichi solo bufó tratando de ocultar su risa.

─ Bien, ya… ¿me vas a ayudar a decorar el árbol o no? ─ soltó finalmente con una risa pasajera, Kaito tomó los cables de luces y comenzó a desenredarlos y probarlos mientras Shinichi se sentaba en el suelo con toallas húmedas a limpiar las esferas y los otros colgantes, luego procedió ayudar a Kaito a colocar las luces en el árbol y comenzaron con las esferas ─ Oye mira esto… ─ dijo mientras sacaba una baraja de su bolsillo trasero y comenzaba a barajarla ─ te dije que llamaba a tu padre Sensei, pero no te dije el por qué…

─ No me digas que oyaji te enseñó sus trucos… ─ Shinichi le dio una sonrisa enigmática antes de negar.

─ Tanto como enseñarme a hacerlo no, pero me mostraba sus trucos y como podía averiguar cómo los hacía… ─ Shinichi se detuvo todavía sonriente ante la mirada de muerte de Kaito ─ no me es difícil hacer eso, pero tu padre lo hacía de forma increíble y yo simplemente terminaba repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez hasta que lo hacía casi como él, así que no me lo enseñó pero si lo aprendí de él ─ finalizó lleno de orgullo antes de hacer que las cartas pasaran en cascada de una mano a otra en un arco, Kaito sonrió.

─ Ese fue un buen spring ─ luego Shinichi procedió a hacer otro pasándolo de la mano que estaba abajo a la que estaba arriba ─ Wow… ─ aplaudió ─ un spring inverso, nada mal para un principiante ─ dijo sinceramente pero Shinichi solo sonrió, cada vez su sonrisa se parecía más a la propia y eso llenó de miedo a Kaito ─ bien, si, eres bueno con las florituras y tienes manos hábiles también.

─ Si, eso es lo que pasa cuando tocas el violín por años… pero eso no era lo que te quería mostrar… ─ Shinichi dio una perfecta reverencia de Kid y luego de un pase soltó todas las cartas que terminaron por esparcirse pero antes de que comenzaran a caer Shinichi tronó los dedos y estas se congelaron en el aire, a Kaito se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ese truco su padre se lo había mostrado cuando tenía cinco años y lo consideró imposible de replicar tan bien como oyaji lo había hecho, incluso cuando él mismo lo logró cambió un par de movimientos para hacerlo diferente porque no creía tener el valor para enseñárselo a su madre a riesgo de entristecerse ambos, pero aquí estaba un chico que había visto ese truco una sola vez y lo hizo de forma idéntica, era sorprendente sí, pero también doloroso recordar, viendo los ojos de Kaito llenarse de lágrimas Shinichi se asustó e hizo regresar las cartas a sus manos ─ Lo lamento no quería despertar recuerdos malos, solo quería hacerte saber que también en algo soy una especie de mago principiante gracias a tu padre, de verdad no quise ponerte triste Kaito ─ Kaito negó secando sus lagrimas

─ No, está bien Shi-chi, es bueno recordar de vez en cuando y no lloré de tristeza sino de alegría, me alegra que oyaji haya dejado una buena impresión en ti ─ se rio, Shinichi asintió más tranquilo, no había querido lastimar a Kaito eso era seguro, luego de eso terminaron con el resto de las decoraciones antes de que el teléfono de Kaito timbrara de nuevo ─ Es ka-san… ─ leyó el mensaje nuevo y sonrió ─ "parece que dejó de nevar lo suficiente para que su vuelo aterrizara y ya vienen por carretera pero…" dice que está varada por el camino lleno de nieve, tardará un tiempo para que limpien las calles ahora que casi no nieva y creo que quiere cenar aquí… dice que aprovechará el embotellamiento para comprar pollo frito y ¡Un pastel! ─ festejó sonriente mientras saltaba a la ventana para asomarse, la sonrisa de Shinichi se hizo más grande pero Kaito frunció el ceño de repente ─ nee Shi-chi… ¿se supone que las luces navideñas de la casa se vean naranja como llamaradas del infierno? ─ preguntó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta olvidando que no llevaba zapatos seguido de cerca por un Shinichi conmocionado y sin abrigo, ambos creyendo que la casa se incendiaba pero al llegar afuera un tic se apoderó de la ceja de Kaito mirando las luces de los tejados creando hologramas de llamaradas y demonios bailoteando y escuchando claramente una risa demoniaca que salía por pequeñas bocinas en las esquinas del techo, Shinichi tenía una expresión similar pero con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo suspiró y cubrió su rostro con una mano.

─ Lo siento si te asusté, equivoqué las luces y encendí las de Halloween ─ medio gruñó antes de estornudar, Kaito sintió el frio en sus pies y los miró.

─ Mejor volvamos adentro y arreglemos esto antes de que la gente piense que el Krampus está aquí y que de paso nos de neumonía… ─ dijo liderando el camino.

─ Aunque no creo que haga diferencia ya que de todas formas creen que la casa está hechizada, cambiaré las luces y luego de terminar de decorar dentro tendremos que salir otra vez para limpiar el camino de entrada y de paso abrir la verja aprovechando que ya no hay tormenta.

─ ¡Pero ni siquiera tengo energías!… ¡se me agitaron mis reservas de azúcar!… ¡estoy hipoglucémico!… ¡no puedo trabajar si me extenúo demasiado caeré en coma diabético y podría morir! ─ Kaito se quejó dejando caer medio cuerpo, Shinichi puso los ojos en blanco pero ahora sabía que Kid era una especie de adicto al dulce si su personalidad justo ahora dejaba notarlo, así que ofreció la mejor recompensa que se le ocurrió.

─ Te diré que… si me ayudas, entonces prepararé chocolate caliente pero no del instantáneo ─ Kaito se levantó e iluminó al oír chocolate casero ─ y podrás ponerle toda la crema batida y malvaviscos que quieras Kai-kun.

─ ¡Chi-chan creo que te amo! ─ gritó saltando encima del chico y haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo cubierto de nieve, Shinichi estornudó de nuevo haciendo que Kaito rápidamente se levantara de encima y lo tomara como un saco de papas cargándolo sobre su hombro ─ ¡Vamos Chi-chan no quiero que te resfríes antes de preparar el chocolate y ka-san me matará por eso seguro!

─ ¡BARO, BÁJAME!, ¡Detesto que la gente se sienta libre de levantarme en brazos, suficiente tengo con ser bajo de estatura mientras soy Conan y ¿ahora esto?! ─ Shinichi se retorcía gruñía y pataleaba tratando de escapar del agarre de su nuevo amigo y rival intelectual de pasatiempos nocturnos.

─ ¡Deja de moverte tanto, estoy haciéndote un favor, meitantei! ─ se quejó Kaito al recibir un codazo en la nuca y dejó caer a Shinichi sobre la alfombra, Kaito sonrió, el chico estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado, no sabía que secuelas dejaba el uso del antídoto en el cuerpo del chico pero al parecer el bajo peso era uno de ellos, Shinichi era solo piel y huesos y aunque tenía un buen golpe, la mueca que tenía meitantei en el rostro y la forma en la que frotaba su codo eran una clara muestra de que sus huesos eran frágiles también, tendría que robar los archivos o preguntarle directamente a la pequeña y aterradora científica-san en cuanto regresara, si acaso era posible que meitantei estuviera débil debido a tantos cambios, eso aunado con que al parecer era de sistema inmunológico débil ya que solo salir al frio unos minutos lo tenían estornudando.

─ ¡¿Que tanto me miras Kid?! ─ Kaito rodó los ojos, lastimó el orgullo del chico y ahora de nuevo estaban como al principio, no, eso no era bueno, necesitaba arreglarlo, a-ho-ra.

─ Gomene Shi-chi, solo quería ayudar, creo que te estas resfriando, y no quería que estuvieras más tiempo de lo necesario allá afuera, eso es todo… ─ dio sonriéndole de la forma más suave que pudo y al parecer funcionó porque Shinichi pareció desinflarse y suspiró.

─ Iie, yo soy quien lo lamenta, Kai… es solo que… no me gusta de verdad que la gente me cargue, ¡Es denigrante, suficiente tengo con que la gente lo haga sin pedir mi opinión cuando soy Conan, pero ahora que estoy en mi cuerpo normal es mucho peor!... ¿entiendes? ─ Kaito asintió ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y Shinichi la aceptó agradecido.

Luego de que Shinichi volviera a bajar al sótano a cambiar la configuración de las luces de afuera y de que Kaito ahora si con zapatos para nieve y bien abrigado diera el visto bueno, ambos comenzaron a decorar el interior de la casa, guirnaldas en las escaleras, calcetines en la chimenea, nieve falsa en aerosol en el cristal de las ventanas y una pequeña guerra que casi termina con ambos ciegos cuando dicha nieve falsa les entró a los ojos, Shinichi preparó el chocolate y lo dejó hervir unos minutos, luego lo sacó del fuego para servirlo y tras una rápida pero amena charla y de que Kaito limpiara el desastre que armó con la crema batida, ahora los dos chicos estaban afuera limpiando la nieve, Kaito había envuelto a Shinichi en un doble abrigo y había anudado la bufanda sobre un cubre bocas por si acaso, Shinichi solo pudo resignarse ante los ojos de cachorro de su amigo porque sabía que estaba preocupado no porque realmente fuera convincente, eso fue hasta que Shinichi le enseñó la técnica secreta de ojos de cachorro de la familia de su madre, los Fujimine eran famosos por conseguir lo que quisieran con esa mirada y Kaito se quejó porque era imposible que Shinichi pudiera hacer que sus pupilas se hicieran más grandes y brillantes simplemente así como así, ¿qué clase de genética poseía? ¡No era justo!, Shinichi se cansó de tratar de enseñarle esa técnica pero disfrutó cuando Kaito no pudo evitar seguir todas y cada una de sus órdenes gracias a los ¡Ojos tristes de cachorro de la perdición!, claro que Shinichi lo recompensaría más tarde con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente con un muñeco de nieve de malvavisco crema batida y chispas, terminando de palear la nieve Kaito resbaló en un pequeño parche de hielo y terminó cayendo de cara sobre la nieve pero lejos de molestarlo solo se rio y terminó haciendo ángeles aunque cuando Kaito se levantó para hacer otro en otra parte, Shinichi aprovechó y dibujó cuernos sobresaliendo de un sombrero de copa y una cola de demonio, luego de eso hicieron muñecos de nieve, incluso había un muñeco de nieve de Kid con un sombrero de copa blanco viejo y un trozo del ala de Kid como capa, una corbata vieja de Shinichi e incluso un monóculo de plástico sin la lente que Kaito traía de llavero, luego de eso armaron otra guerra pero esta de bolas de nieve; ahora los dos se hallaban en el segundo piso en la habitación camerino de su madre, Shinichi con el rostro de Kaito en sus manos revisándolo y girándolo cada pocos segundos a la luz, en el buró frente al espejo había varias brochas y maquillajes de todo tipo e incluso tarros llenos de látex para modelar mascaras.

─ No sabía que tu madre tenía tan buenos materiales… ─ murmuró Kaito una vez que Shinichi dejó ir su rostro con una sonrisa satisfecha y comenzaba a preparar maquillajes.

─ Bueno… ella aprendió del mejor ─ Kaito se sonrojó ya que le gustaba que la gente hablara bien de su padre ─ Toi-sensei era asombroso y sus disfraces eran perfectos o casi, oto-san veía debajo de ellos y yo aprendí a hacerlo después pero fue porque Toi-sensei siempre me sonreía o miraba de una forma que me hacía sospechar… "y tú, Kid también lo haces aunque al parecer es subconsciente pero eso no te lo diré o podrías usarlo en mi contra"… bien ya revise y nuestros rostros no son tan diferentes solo unos cuantos rasgos, tu cara es más afilada en la barbilla y tus ojos además del color son un poco más pequeños pero nuestro cabello es igual en color aunque el tuyo sea un nido de pájaros pero no es nada que algo de mouse y fijador en mi cabello y como dos tarros de gel en el tuyo no arreglen, además para tu cara necesitaremos un poco de corrector y base en los lugares adecuados para difuminar tu barbilla y realzar tus pómulos, mi rostro es un poco más redondeado que el tuyo, tengo los contactos del color adecuado para ambos y luego de eso para mí solo será cuestión dar saltos y ser todo sonrisas, trucos y bromas alrededor de tu madre para que piense que soy tu…

─ Por otro lado para que yo sea como tú tengo que estar tranquilo, poner la cara más seria que tenga y sentarme en la biblioteca leyendo ese libro de detectives que estabas leyendo, ¿que era? ¿Saimonji? ─ Shinichi rodó los ojos pero de todas formas asintió ─ además de ser aburrido y regañara Kaito-kun o sea a ti, cada que te subas a los muebles como ahora… ¿Shi-chi que haces ahí arriba? ─ Kaito se rio cuando Shinichi estaba acuclillado sobre el tocador con los pinceles, esponjas y brochas llenos de maquillaje en las manos, este le enseñó la lengua antes de acercar los pinceles a su cara.

─ Estoy siendo adorable y espontaneo como Kai-chan mientras soy útil y comienzo a maquillarte ─ dijo imitando perfectamente el tono de voz juguetón de Kaito, este le dio una sonrisa guiñando el ojo.

─ Veo que ya comenzamos entonces ─ dijo con la voz más altanera y solemne que pudo, Shinichi arqueó una ceja pero asintió mientras frotaba la esponja con corrector en pequeños pases por la barbilla y alrededor de la nariz de Kaito.

─ Ya no hables Shi-chi me distraes y no dejas que el maquillaje cubra bien en donde debe… ─ Kaito sonrió ─ y no muevas la cara o teñiré tu cabello de rosa ─ canturreó amenazando con una bomba de humo de calidad Kid sacada desde quien sabe dónde, un rato después y tras el último toque de rubor y fijador de maquillaje Shinichi comenzó con el cepillo y el primer tarro de gel, veinte minutos más tarde y un par de lentes de contacto color azul después y había dos Shinichi en la habitación ─ ¡Yatta y ahora yo, sigo yo Shi-chi maquíllame! ─ cantó sin dejar caer el acto de Kaito, este sonrió al estilo lleno de altivez que le había visto ha Shinichi hacer y asintió tomando la barra correctora y esparciéndolo con la esponja en las mejillas de Shinichi, y así el juego daba inicio, ¿acaso Chikage se daría cuenta de que el Kaito con el que hablará no es su hijo? O ¿los padres de Shinichi sospecharan que el Shinichi que los esperará en la biblioteca no es su hijo y que no está ahí con tan buenas intenciones?, pues no, Kaito planeaba encerrarse con los Kudo mayores en la biblioteca y decirles lo terribles padres que fueron y son con su hijo mientras Shinichi está distrayendo a su madre en algún otro lado, ya verían los Kudo por haberse atrevido a dejar solo a su hijo en el momento más crucial de su vida, Shinichi es un chico ingenioso e increíble y el mejor rival y amigo que ha tenido, no es tan diferente de él mismo que hasta le asusta lo similares que son, no solo físicamente sino también por dentro, los Kudo iban a pagar por las lágrimas y la triste soledad en que vive su hijo y sería Kaito quien se los informaría y no sería muy amable que digamos, después de todo, ya era hora de que alguien estuviera en la esquina de Shinichi para variar ─ Ya sabes, creo que es más difícil ser Kaito que Kid… ─ rompió el silencio mientras Shinichi como terminaba de dar los toques en su cabello para encresparlo y esponjarlo, cuando Kaito como Shinichi lo miró a través de sus reflejos, este solo sonrió ─ Quiero decir tu personalidad, Kid es brillante, educado y algo carismático pero bastante arrogante e insufrible, pero tu propio y normal tú es distinto… eres accesible, algo infantil y muy festivo, no tanto como mi madre… donde tú eres aceptable, ella exagera ─ gruñó el final y luego sonrió ─ es solo que creo que si me pidieran ser Kid me sería más fácil en cuanto personalidad, pero soy un cero en cuanto a magia ─ finalizó dándole una sonrisa dentuda que era idéntica a su sonrisa Kid haciéndolo estremecerse de terror y afición.

─ ¡Si así es como se ve mi cara cuando Kid sonríe entonces ahora sé por qué me algunos me temen, parezco un psicópata! ─ murmuró haciendo reír a su doppelganger ─ Mou... pero no eres un cero en cuanto a magia diría que tal vez eres un cuatro de diez, es solo que no tienes el amor que yo por los trucos y te faltaría bastante practica e imaginación pero si lo intentaras y practicaras más estoy seguro también de que serías un Kid bastante pasable.

─ Entonces hagamos un trato… ─ ofreció ─ tú me enseñas magia más avanzada y yo…

─ No creo que tengas nada que ofrecerme Meitantei-kun… ─ Shinichi le dio la misma sonrisa marca Kid antes de asentir.

─ Oh pero si lo tengo Meitantei ─ dijo volviendo a su papel pero ahora en la voz de Kid mientras se ponía una gorra y ocultaba parte de su rostro en la sombras de la visera ─ tengo historias del Oyaji de cierto mago adolescente que él ni siquiera conoce ─ murmuró encantador haciendo que Kaito se tensara ─ oh... pero que veo ¿te puse nervioso?, pido mil disculpas por mi atrevimiento entonces y aquí una muestra de mi respeto, Meitantei ─ murmuró ofreciendo un narciso, Kaito como Shinichi se rio con eso.

─ Muy bueno… lo sacaste del arreglo floral junto a la puerta de esta habitación ─ Shinichi como Kid asintió ─ es fácil sacar flores de aquí, siempre está lleno de arreglos y floreros…

─ Fanáticos… ─ fue todo lo que dijo dando referencias a los fans de Yukiko que seguían dándole muestras de vida a pesar de que se había retirado de la actuación hacía años ─ entonces ¿qué dices?, ¿tutoría por historias? ─ Kaito asintió sonriendo altivo como Shinichi ─ Bien entonces, es hora… ¿bajamos?

─ Si pero por favor deja de actuar como Kid y enfócate en Kaito a menos que quieras que ka-san me mate, no estoy seguro de que ella sepa de esto ¿ok? "Mentira claro que lo sabe pero no lo quiero provocar más después de todo él no sabe que ella era Phantom Lady" ─ ambos bajaron mientras Shinichi hizo desaparecer la gorra con un solo movimiento, Kaito sonrió, el chico aprendía rápido, Kaito solo esperaba que su madre no descubriera el truco antes de que pudiera sermonear y hacer entrar algo de razón en las cabezotas huecas llenas de egocentrismo de los padres de Shi-chi.

Abajo Kaito se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio en la biblioteca, Shinichi dijo que esa parte era el estudio de su padre y ya que nuca está, él mismo suele sentarse en esa silla cuando necesita concentrarse en algún caso que lo tiene preocupado, incluso le mostró la pose que suele tomar recibiendo una burla de Kaito por su exacta imitación de Sherlock, con la sonrisa que Kid usa y que se veía tan fuera de lugar en el rostro de Shinichi que ahora adoptaba que hizo a Shinichi desviar la mirada estremecido, Kaito le enseñó unos trucos fáciles con monedas y cartas más que Shinichi logró repetir al segundo o tercer intento a la perfección, Kaito le dio una sonrisa orgulloso de su logro y Shinichi le dio a cambio un par de historias de sus secuestros con Toi-sensei y la pequeña aventura donde Kid le había llamado su hermano mayor a pesar de que solo tenía seis años en aquel entonces, y ahora sabiendo quien fue el primer Kid Shinichi aprovechó para revolverle el cabello a Kaito cosa que fue algo difícil por los kilos de gel pero eso no le quitó lo divertido al ver el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza de Kaito al llamarlo su pequeño y lindo sobrinito, luego la charla cayo al silencio pero no era el mismo silencio que Shinichi conocía y temía, no era el silencio de la soledad sino un silencio agradable de esos que caen de repente tras haber terminado de hablar de todo y nada con un viejo y buen amigo, ambos tenían sonrisas en los rostros cuando el reloj marcó las dos treinta de la mañana, Kaito comenzaba a cabecear pero quería esperar a los padres de Shinichi y Shinichi esperaba ansioso a la madre de Kaito, para despabilarse Shinichi dijo que prepararía otra taza de chocolate con muñeco para Kaito y un café con leche para él, después de todo Haibara le había dicho que la cafeína del aceite para motor con diésel que él llamaba café negro y que bebía con asiduidad como un adicto disminuiría el efecto de la antitoxina que había tomado así que la diluiría con algo de leche y al menos una cucharada de azúcar para variar, después de todo no era como si en verdad fuera un 'adicto' a la cafeína como Haibara decía.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente mientras Shinichi terminaba de decorar el muñeco de crema batida y unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, él se estremeció porque nunca escuchó pasos acercándose, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y arremeter cuando reconoció el perfume francés de sus memorias, era el perfume de Chikage-obasan, otro par de pasos que si escuchó se acercaban a la cocina y se alejaron deteniéndose frente a la biblioteca donde Kaito estaba sentado en la misma posición que Shinichi le había dicho usaba para pensar, aunque Shinichi no sabía eso, Chikage tenía el rostro oculto en el nido de pájaros que ahora era su cabello y se sentía tan bien ser abrazado así que Shinichi casi se derrite en el toque, ¿era así como un madre se supone que te abrace?, porque si es así se sentía increíble y no quería ser soltado.

─ Mi Kai-chan, no sabes cómo te extrañé… ─ dijo Chikage apretando el abrazo solo un poco más antes de soltarlo, Shinichi se dio la vuelta rápidamente envolviendo sus brazos ahora él alrededor de la tía Chikage ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la mujer ─ oh y parece que tú me extrañaste también ─ dijo en tono burlón pero afectuoso, Shinichi sonrió asintiendo solamente no quería hablar porque sentía que si lo hacía terminaría llorando ─ Aawww no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí y traje pollo frito y pastel como prometí, pero espero que te hayas portado bien con Shi-chan ─ Shinichi se rio enterrando más su rostro en el cuello de su tía y respirando el perfume, ¡Dios la había extrañado tanto, habían sido años y si no hubiera buscado en los archivos de su padre y en la agenda de teléfonos de su madre la habría olvidado! Así como casi olvida a Toichi-sensei y ahora que conoció a Kaito no quería volver a perder el contacto con ellos, ya había perdido a Toichi y jamás se perdonará el no poder haber ido a su funeral, vaya que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar donde habían vivido o sabía siquiera si seguían viviendo allí, No Shinichi ya no podría seguir viviendo sin su tía Chikage y su absurdo pero ingenioso primo Kaito, Chikage le acarició el cabello sintiendo la diferencia y abrió los ojos impresionada pero antes de poder preguntárselo al niño en sus brazos su respuesta llegó cuando se oyeron las voces de Yusaku y Yukiko saludando.

─ ¡Shin-chan!, ¡mamá extrañó a su pequeño y dulce Shin-chan!... ¡Mou pero Shin-chan no es pequeño y lindo ahora! ¡Yu-chan pensé que sería pequeño en estos momentos, le había comprado tanta ropa adorable y un disfraz de duendecillo de Santa y ahora mi Shin-chan no los puede usar así! ─ Shinichi se estremeció en los brazos de Chikage al oír la queja de Yukiko, y sin notarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, en ese momento Kaito disfrazado de Shinichi encendió las luces de la biblioteca y Yusaku y Yukiko entraron allí, Kaito miró a Shinichi oculto en los brazos de su madre, la mirada que ella le dio y la manera en la que Shinichi temblaba lo hicieron comprender lo que ocurría y la sangre comenzó a hervirle, Shinichi obviamente había escuchado la queja de Yukiko y se había terminado de convencer de que ella solo lo quería porque era Conan y era lindo, Kaito asintió a su madre para que llevara a Shinichi a otro lado y luego cerró la puerta de la biblioteca quedando encerrado con los padres de Shi-chi.

─ Vamos Shi-chan, estoy tan feliz de verte cielo… ─ murmuró Chikage sacando a Shinichi de su hombro y alejándolo un poco mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del niño y lo guiaba a la sala ─ anda mi querido niño hablemos un rato y cuéntame todo lo que te ha pasado… ─ murmuró en un tono maternal y afectuoso que a Shinichi le destrozó, porque, ¡¿Por qué razón su madre no puede ser como Chikage-obasan?!

─ Obasan… obasan yo… ¿porque… ellos solo… ─ Shinichi trató de hablar pero no podía, la emoción era mucha ─ e-ellos no me quieren? ─ Chikage lo sentó en uno de los sofás y ella se sentó a su lado abrazándolo y frotándole círculos en la espalda, de todo lo que había planeado este no era el resultado que quería, Ja, confía en Yuki-chan para meterse el pie en la boca y arruinarlo todo, esperaba que Kaito les estuviera dando el sermón de sus vidas.

Ooo Mientras tanto adentro de la biblioteca ooO

Kaito había cerrado las puerta confiando en que su madre mantendría ocupado y tranquilo a Shi-chi mientras él hacia su trabajo, Yukiko lo miraba con un puchero que hizo que Kaito rodara los ojos con hastío, Yusaku lo miraba con sospecha pero era obvio que no diría nada, Shinichi le había dicho que el hombre era así, nunca era de ayuda ni para Shinichi ni para nadie, Yusaku era solo un espectador no un personaje no como Yukiko y su histrionismo o el de Kaito mismo, ni como el de Shinichi, Shi-chi era el protagonista de su propia historia así como él mismo y ya era hora de que las historias de todos se juntaran para crear un desenlace bastante doloroso para algunos pero liberador para otros, Kaito iba a romper a los padres de su amigo y hacerles ver el error que cometieron al abandonar a su hijo sin importar la edad que tuviera en el momento en que eso pasó, una cosa era el laissez-faire con el que al parecer creían haber criado a su hijo y otra muy distinta era la negligencia que era lo que verdaderamente hicieron a Shinichi.

─ Bien supongo que Yusaku-san ya lo habrá notado… ─ dijo imitando perfectamente la voz y el tono de Shinichi, Yusaku solo asintió pero Yukiko estaba perdida mirando de uno al otro sin comprender de que hablaba.

─ ¿Shin-chan porque estás así?

─ Así como, ¿reaccionando o crecido Yukiko-neesan? ─ ella parpadeó tratando de encontrar una razón de porque Shinichi actuaba tan irrespetuoso y más frio de lo normal, era como si no los conociera.

─ ¡Kaito-kun basta ya, deja en paz a Yukiko y dinos lo que quieres en verdad! ─ la sonrisa demente de Kid apareció en el rostro prestado y Yusaku frunció el ceño.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya… ─ dijo en la voz de Kid aplaudiendo lentamente mientras se acercaba a la pareja ─ Ya era hora de que el autor diera su opinión… ─ Shinichi/Kaito tronó los dedos y una nube de humo lo envolvió, cuando el humo desapareció Kaito era él mismo otra vez aunque con algunos rastros del gel para el cabello todavía pegado ─ solo digamos que quiero hacer justicia… ─ los ojos azules brillaron de violeta con el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea ─ justicia para un chico que como yo parece ser huérfano de padre mientras se ha visto obligado a actuar como un padre el mismo para aquellos que lo trajeron al mundo… ─ Yusaku retrocedió un poco pero luego se plantó nuevamente sin dejarse intimidar más por el adolescente.

─ No sé a qué te refieres Kaito-kun, porque Shinichi necesitaría justicia… ─ Yusaku mordió, la sonrisa de Kaito se borró dejando una máscara de crueldad en sus rasgos.

─ ¡POR LO PESIMOS PADRES QUE USTEDES HAN DEMOSTRADO SER! ─ Kaito contrarrestó ─ ¡la manera en que Yukiko-neesan lo usa como si fuera una muñeca y no se atreva a negarlo, usted misma lo dejó en claro al quejarse frente a nosotros porque no era Conan, Conan no es un juguete es su hijo, su hijo con una condición seria, lo he visto y tocado yo mismo, su peso es bajo, está débil y se enfermará con facilidad, prácticamente está en los huesos y ustedes solo vienen a verlo de vez en vez y cuando lo hacen es solo por un par de días antes de desaparecer nuevamente!

─ ¡Bueno y eso que, él fue el que se metió en ese lio por sí mismo al ponerse engreído y bajar la guardia! ─ dijo Yusaku sin perder la compostura, Kaito gruñó.

─ ¿Y si ese veneno hubiera cumplido su cometido? ─ siseó, Yusaku pareció estremecerse y Yukiko retrocedió aterrorizada ante la idea ─ y créanme que lo está haciendo solo que muy lentamente, si no me creen pregúntenle a la pequeña científica que lo atiende… Shinichi está muriendo lentamente… pero usted señor Kudo, digame… si acaso el veneno lo hubiera matado en el acto ¿seguiría diciendo lo mismo o solo critica a su hijo para escudarse de las culpas?... porque fue por usted por quien Shi-chi parece más dolido… lo noté cuando me habló de ustedes, hay algo en su voz cuando lo menciona a usted que suena dolido y aun así hay cariño en sus palabras, lo quiere pero usted lo desalienta… en cuanto a usted señora… Shinichi le teme, cuando él habla sobre usted pareciera que quisiera ocultarse en cualquier sitio solo para no estar cerca ni de su nombre mencionado o su recuerdo y ya veo por qué, para usted su hijo no es más que un accesorio y para usted señor Kudo no es más que un aprendiz y un sucesor, usted lo ve como el que hará perdurar su apellido y su fama y así se veía Shinichi a sí mismo en un principio… usted sabe quién soy en mi trabajo nocturno, yo observo a las personas, gestos, hábitos, en parte estudio a esas personas incluso psicológicamente y descubrí por lo mismo a lo que su hijo fue orillado, Shinichi busca figuras de autoridad por que busca la aprobación de sus padres, ¡cosa que no obtiene de ninguno de ustedes!, ¡Shinichi es el chico más noble y valiente que conozco, siempre dando la cara por los que no pueden defenderse, dándole voz a las víctimas para hallar a sus asesinos y yo creo que ya es hora de que alguien este de su lado y lo defienda para variar, así que ese voy a ser yo y créanme que si vuelvo a ver a Shinichi en ese estado de lágrimas debido a la soledad en la que ustedes lo dejaron, voy a hacer algo muy feo y que no les va a gustar, voy a arruinarlos por completo y sepan que soy bastante capaz de hacerlo por el chico al que mi madre considera un sobrino y al que mi padre estaba orgulloso de llamar hermano mayor! ─ finalizó mirando a los adultos ferozmente.

─ Kaito-kun… ─ Yusaku no supo que más decir, Yukiko estaba llorando lagrimas reales para variar y Kaito no podía sentirse más orgulloso por eso.

─ No creo que Shi-chi quiera verlos tan a menudo… no les pido que regresen y se muden de vuelta porque eso sería absurdo él ya se acostumbró a sus visitas esporádicas, solo les pido que mantengan el contacto más seguido ─ la furia en Kaito había disminuido y se giró para abrir las puertas ─ créanme que su hijo los necesita más que nunca, si acaso el antídoto falla y le es imposible volver a la normalidad estará destrozado, eso si no se debilita más y termina con él… no quieran volver un día y se encuentren con que su hijo ya no está en este mundo y entonces se den cuenta de que jamás estuvieron realmente para él.

Finalmente Kaito abrió y salió dejando las puertas abiertas detrás de él y se dirigió a la sala donde Chikage sostenía todavía a Shinichi quien había parado de llorar pero aun temblaba y tenía las mejillas manchadas del maquillaje y los ojos inflamados y otra vez azules, al parecer cuando comenzó a limpiarse los ojos tuvo que quitarse los contactos así que sus ojos estaban bastante irritados ahora, Kaito tomó el otro lado en el sofá y comenzó a quitar el resto de maquillaje mientras Chikage pasaba un cepillo por el cabello de Shinichi dejándolo en el clásico y ordenado peinado que era y cuando Kaito trató de meter mano para aplacar el mechón rebelde de Shinichi ella le dio con el cepillo en la mano ganándose una risa pequeña de Shinichi, Kaito desapareció de pronto en el piso de arriba y bajó con una frazada colocándola sobre Shinichi quien sonrió en agradecimiento, al parecer el llanto había cansado a Shinichi y había bajado su presión sanguínea lo que había hecho que tuviera frio sin importar el calor que hacía dentro, los padres de Shinichi observaban desde afuera de la sala y notaron lo mal que se veía su hijo, la piel pálida los labios pintándose de azul las mejillas algo hundidas y esas ojeras bajo sus ojos que eran más visibles ahora y juraron en silencio que tratarían de acercarse más a su hijo, cuando Kaito se los señaló Shinichi los vio y asintió como señal para que se acercaran, Yukiko fue la primera en acercarse y lo abrazo pero no fue el abrazo constrictor que siempre le daba fue más como el que Chikage le había dado cuando pensó que era Kaito, estaba lleno de amor y calor, Shinichi de inmediato devolvió el abrazo.

─ Oka-san…

─ Shhh, shh… ya mi bebé, no sabes cuánto lo lamento… tú no eres solo un niño bonito ni un juguete para mí, eres mi mundo y lamento si no te lo dejé en claro, te lo diré una y mil veces más Shin-chan, te amo y siempre lo haré mi bebé ─ murmuró antes de comenzar a darle besos en la frente, de pronto Yusaku se acercó y los abrazó a ambos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo mirándolo a los ojos, Shinichi se sorprendió pero supuso que su padre no era bueno con las palabras habladas solo con las escritas (N/a: igual que yo XD), así que lo dejó pasar aceptando la muestra de afecto por lo que era, con una sonrisa.

Minutos después y cuando Shinichi se hubo calmado, la familia, ahora más grande, se dirigía a la cocina donde Yusaku y Kaito habían sacado una mesa plegable lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los cinco, Yukiko había puesto un mantel y Shinichi con Chikage habían puesto el centro de mesa y los puestos de cada uno, luego colocaron el pastel y las cubetas de pollo frito y comenzaron a cenar, entre charlas y risas y una que otra riña por la última pieza de pollo frito crujiente entre Shinichi y Kaito, la cual ganó Shinichi con los ojos de cachorro de la perdición, dejando a un Kaito maldiciendo a sus adentros la genética de Shi-chi y Yukiko-nee, Yusaku lo consoló con unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Kaito veía a un muy feliz Shinichi comer la última pieza con un puchero, abriendo un ojo Shinichi suspiró ligeramente exasperado por la cara de su primo y le arrojó una servilleta a la cara, cuando Kaito se la quitó frente a él había una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y bastones de caramelo flotando como si un muñeco de nieve se hubiera derretido en su taza, felizmente lo bebió canturreando terminándolo en un par de tragos.

─ ¿Chi-chan ya te dije que te amo? ─ Shinichi asintió rodando los ojos.

─ Si Kai, ya me lo has dicho dos veces ─ murmuró apenado ante la mirada de su tía y su madre y la sonrisa de Kaito solo creció.

─ Pues te lo mereces, el chocolate te quedó delicioso… ¿sabes? si fracasas como detective bien podrías poner tu propia cafetería, serías famoso vendiendo de estos y tienes imaginación para decorarlas tazas incuso como un ama de casa, ¿Quién diría que un detective de homicidios puede ser tan tierno? ─ Shinichi enrojeció de vergüenza e ira, iba a matar a Kaito.

─ Kai ¿sabes que existen al menos unas treinta maneras de asesinar a alguien con un bastón de caramelo?... ─ murmuró ─ y no, no me refiero a los videojuegos ─ amenazó ácidamente pero con una linda sonrisa ─ tengo mil y un ideas para ocultar tu cadáver que nadie sabrá ─ murmuró al oído de su primo, Kaito se fue poniendo cada vez más pálido ─ será como si la tierra te hubiera tragado… y si acaso oka-san, oto-san u oba-san hablan bueno, soy detective de homicidio y sé que sin pruebas no hay crimen, será la palabra de ellos contra la mía y bien siempre puedo argumentar que fue en defensa propia si acaso fallo ─ finalizó con una sonrisa felina, los tres adultos no sabían que tanto había dicho como para poner a Kaito así de pálido y luego azul y después purpura ─ Nadie me llama ama de casa ni tierno, ¿entiendes? ─ el pobre Kaito solo logró asentir ─ ¡Muy bien!, ¿quieres otro chocolate?, tengo galletas con forma de reno que Ran me dio.

─ Gra-gracias, si, estaría bien… ─ logró mascullar sudando ante la mirada dulcemente envenenada en el rostro de su amigo y primo, cuando este fue a servirle Kaito suspiró aliviado y el trio de adultos comenzó a reír ─ ¿eh, y ustedes de que se ríen?

─ Sabía que mi Shin-chan podía actuar si se lo proponía… ─ Yukiko sonó feliz mientras Chikage consolaba a su hijo todavía riendo.

─ Bueno eso lo sacó de ti Yuki-chan… aunque me preocupa un poco que los actos que mejor le salen son los que tienen que ver con el sadismo…

─ Oto-san no es eso… ─ bufó desde la barra mientras cargaba una bandeja con las galletas y chocolate para todos colocándola en el centro de la mesa.

─ Bueno Kai tiene razón en algo… el chocolate te quedó delicioso Shi-chan ─ el chico enrojeció ante el cumplido ─ y creo que incluso podrías manejar esa cafetería tu solo, tienes el porte de un mesero y como sé que los trajes se te ven muy bien, podría ser uno de esos cafés de mayordomos ─ rio la peli-violeta contagiando a Kaito y a Yukiko.

─ Chika-chan tiene razón… tal vez deberías intentarlo alguna vez Shinichi ─ agregó Yusaku haciendo que el rostro de su hijo se pusiera más rojo y el color pasara a su cuello y orejas.

─ ¡OTO-SAN!, ¡OBA-SAN! ─ eso no fue un quejido lastimero aunque se hubiera escuchado así, bueno si lo fue ¿y qué? ─ ¡KAITO CÁLLATE!... ¡Bien lo haré pero eso solo pasará si lo convierto en un bar-casino por las noches y Kaito se convierte en el crupier y el acto principal!

─ ¡SOLO SI VAMOS COMO SOCIOS IGUALITARIOS Y HACEMOS UN ACTO LOS DOS JUNTOS UNA VEZ AL MENOS CADA SEMANA!

─ ¡HECHO! ─ Los dos chicos cerraron el trato estrechando manos ante la mirada atónita de Yusaku y los chillidos emocionados de las dos mujeres.

─ ¡Es en serio Shinichi! ─ esta vez fue el turno de Yusaku de quejarse, Shinichi le dio una gélida mueca a su padre mientras Kaito pensaba que definitivamente Shinichi necesitaba terapia, en serio que esos cambios de humor eran extraños y aterraban.

─ ¿Qué?... ¡No voy a durar en el FBI toda la vida, necesitaré un pasatiempo cuando me retiré!

─ ¿Piensas unirte al FBI hijo? ─ Yusaku lo miraba con un puchero, Shinichi rodo los ojos mientras Kaito veía al adulto con ojos de dagas, Yukiko le dio un zape a su esposo pidiéndole que se comportara ─ lo siento quise decir que es muy bueno lo que quieres pero me prometiste algo hace unos años ¿ya no recuerdas? ─ Shinichi lanzó un gruñido pero se tranquilizó rápidamente tomando asiento.

─ No quería decirles y si lo recuerdo… te prometí que escribiría al menos una novela cuando cumpliera veinte, y creo que ya tengo una idea para eso… por otro lado… estoy pensando en decirle la verdad a Jodie-sensei, ella le prometió un lugar a Conan en el FBI como una promoción en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho, así que si le digo que realmente tengo diecisiete probablemente se sorprenda pero me deje trabajar con ellos en derrocar a la Organización, eso si Haibara se apresura a encontrar el antídoto… ─ murmuró lo último bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con la taza ─ pero ahora que ustedes están aquí lo mejor era decírselos de una vez ya que es posible que con toda la información que he recopilado en estos meses el FBI me reclute pronto, solo les aviso, yo no quisiera que volvieran a una casa vacía… no es muy bueno… ─ Yukiko y Yusaku pusieron rostros dolidos por las palabras que su hijo usó que eran las mismas que Kaito les dijo aunque en diferente contexto ─ pero bueno, si no estoy aquí sepan que estaré de seguro con Jodie-sensei, con Camel-san y con Akai ─ finalizó sonriente ignorando el dolor de sus padres.

─ Está bien Shin-chan si eso es lo que quieres… solo… solo que no te maten cariño, debes prometernos a tu padre y a mí que te vas a cuidar.

─ ¡Si él no lo hace, yo lo haré! ─ intervino Kaito, Chikage lo miró sorprendida ─ ka-san, neesan, oji-san… Shinichi me ha estado ayudando en mi trabajo si saben a lo que me refiero ─ Chikage le lanzó una mirada fría a lo que Kaito se encogió un poco ─ ¡él ha sacado a varios francotiradores por mí, aun en su tamaño compacto, y si necesita mi ayuda se la brindaré, yo también hablaré con la mujer del FBI de ser necesario, las personas que mataron a Oyaji es posible que sean miembros también de esta organización y yo también quiero destruirlos!

─ Kai… ─ murmuró, Kaito le dedico una sonrisa sincera, Yukiko y Chikage estaban llorosas pero Yusaku se levantó de su asiento rodeando la mesa y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de cada niño inclinándose entre los dos.

─ Si Kaito Kid ayuda a mi hijo creo que serán imbatibles ante esos cuervos… pero tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero perder a mi hijo ni a mi sobrino a manos de estos monstruos, así como perdí a mi mejor amigo ─ los dos chicos asintieron y la plática pasó a mejores cosas como la escuela, Shinichi se quejó de aburrimiento y Kaito sobre los profesores que no dejan de molestar sobre sus trucos, comieron galletas y pastel hasta que el chocolate se acabó.

Luego de la cena y de que pasaran hasta los pormenores de sus vidas Chikage y Yukiko se desvivieron en vestir cada una a sus hijos en la ropa que habían comprado para ellos claro que para que Shinichi se probara la ropa de Conan habría que esperar, las mujeres tomaron varias fotografías de ambos chicos juntos y con sus familias por separado, tomaron una incluso con los chicos disfrazados de Santa-Shinichi y Reno-Kaito otras con suéteres ridículos de toda la familia junta la cual imprimirían y enmarcarían más tarde e incluso enviarían copias con felicitaciones a la división Uno, lamentablemente la mala suerte de Shinichi le ganó a la de Kaito y como a las cinco de la mañana Conan tuvo un regreso involuntario y sorpresivo, fue doloroso y aterrador para todos, los padres de Shinichi jamás habían sido testigos de la transformación, Kaito se puso verde al ver el vapor de olor acre de despedía el cuerpo de su primo, Yukiko lloró en brazos de Yusaku mientras Chikage detenía a su hijo de acercarse a pedido de Shinichi, fue horrible, fue como si se estuviera derritiendo, podían escuchar el ruido de sus huesos reformándose, Shinichi no había querido que lo vieran así y mucho menos había querido que se acercaran, al terminar Conan estaba de vuelta, envuelto en la ropa ahora enorme de Shinichi, el niño se veía agotado dolorido y obviamente afiebrado cuando de repente se desmayó, Yusaku soltó a su esposa corrió a su ahora pequeño hijo tomándolo en brazos, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron en el rostro del no-niño inconsciente despertándolo ─ Gomenasai… oto-san ─ dijo antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo, fueron las seis de la mañana cuando Shinichi ahora Conan despertó de nuevo solo para ver que estaba en el sofá de la sala cubierto con frazadas y sus padres con Kaito y Chikage-basan estaban dispersados en el suelo y los otros sillones alrededor de él, su madre hablando dormida y Kaito incluso roncando, Shinichi al ver eso lloró en silencio, ¡por fin había gente a su alrededor y no se sentía solo, por fin pudo pasar una navidad en compañía de alguien que lo amaba, con sus padres y el resto de su familia, se había llenado con sonidos el anterior silencio que siempre había reinado en esa enorme y vacía casa, estaba simplemente feliz! y no le importaba estar llorando por eso, porque siempre había sentido que algo le faltaba, aun cuando estaba con Ran, ella llenaba cierta parte en su corazón pero aún estaba medio vacío y ahora sabia porque, ¡él había extrañado a su familia todo ese tiempo! Los necesitaba a su lado y ahora que los tenía no iba a perderlos, no importaba como, iba a asegurarse de que la Organización Negra fuera destruida y sobreviviría para contarlo porque ahora tenía más motivos para volver, una vez prometido eso a sí mismo volvió a quedarse dormido.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando despertaron todos, Shinichi estaba practicando con las cartas nuevamente habiendo despertado antes que los demás, Kaito le sonrió dándole los buenos días y preguntando como se sentía, Shinichi dijo que se sentía hambriento haciéndolo reír y a su padre quien se sentó a su lado dándole un abrazo y deseándole feliz navidad, una vez que las mujeres despertaron y dieron sus felicitaciones al resto salieron a la cocina dejando a los chicos haciendo planes para el resto del día, Shinichi subió a su habitación y sacó la mochila de Conan para cambiarse de ropa pero vio el paquete que había guardado con el traje de duendecillo que su madre le había comprado, pensándolo un poco se había portado bien así que porque no hacerla feliz usando la ropa ridícula, tomando la decisión y casi arrepintiéndose alrededor de diez veces Shinichi bajo lentamente las escaleras entrando a la cocina donde Yukiko chilló al verlo.

─ Te lo pusiste Shin-chan, gracias ─ el no-niño asintió avergonzado pero el ver la sonrisa de su madre valió la pena.

─ Se que quieres tomar fotos oka-san, puedo verlo por cómo te mueves, entonces por qué no tomar algunas ─ la sonrisa en ella solo creció antes de que le indicara un asiento.

─ Lo haré tesoro pero ahora siéntate, desayunaremos primero o ¿será más bien el almuerzo?... lo que sea primero comeremos y después podemos tomarnos más fotos, ¡y tengo una idea que te sacará a Ran-chan si acaso ella empieza a sospechar de nuevo!

Y dicho y hecho, luego del almuerzo hubo otra sesión de fotos, al final había entre las dos familias habían varias fotos de Kaito y Shinichi, de Conan con Kaito, de Kaito como Shinichi con Conan, de Chikage como Fumiyo Edogawa (La madre de Conan*) con Conan, y de Yusaku, Yukiko, Kaito como Shinichi, Conan y Chikage como Fumiyo todos juntos en caso de que Conan necesitara pruebas de su existencia si Ran sospechaba que Conan era Shinichi, ya vería como arreglar las cosas con Ran cuando le dijera la verdad aunque estaba pensando seriamente en guardar mejor el secreto de Conan a ella, solo por seguridad, después de todo no quería acabar con una cicatriz con forma de puño en la cara de por vida, al final los Kuroba se marcharon dejando a Conan con sus padres para hacer las paces como se debía con la promesa de otro encuentro quizá en año nuevo y de que el próximo año se reunieran en casa de Chikage, cuando los chicos se tenían que despedir lo hicieron con promesas.

─ Entonces hasta el año que viene… ─ sonrió Kaito.

─ El año que viene es en una semana, baro… ─ Shinichi o más bien Conan ahora respondió con una sonrisa igual ─ fue divertido me pregunto si es sí como se siente tener un hermano…

─ Yo supongo que sí, y la verdad me divertí también a pesar de tu retorcido sentido del humor Shi-chi, por cierto… ─ dijo sacando algo de su mochila/traje y entregándoselo ─ es mi número de teléfono, si alguna vez necesitas a un Shinichi de emergencia o solo quieres hablar con alguien que te entienda llámame… e incluso si llegas a necesitar un tiempo para ser tú mismo mientras eres Conan puedo venir a buscarte y secuestrarte por un fin de semana…

─ Eso sería grandioso gracias por la oferta, lo tendré en mente y toma… ─ Conan le entregó un trozo de palen doblado ─ ahí van mis números de teléfono Shinichi y Conan y mi correo electrónico por si acaso, puedes contactarme si necesitas un Kid de emergencia o a un Kaito como chivo expiatorio, incluso si quieres molestar a Hakuba-kun ya que dijiste que te daba problemas ─ los ojos de Conan brillaban con travesura mientras Kaito solo lo observaba con la boca abierta sin creer lo que el no-niño insinuaba ─ ¿Qué?... Hakuba podrá ser un buen detective pero es un cretino, digamos que a Conan no le gusta cuando los presumidos detectives medio londinenses lo menosprecian solo por la edad que aparenta ─ dijo con la sonrisa característica de Kid y Kaito se emocionó.

─ ¡Dalo por hecho primo!… entonces nos estaremos viendo por allí ─ dijo alejándose mientras se despedía con la mano.

─ Si, ¡Y TRATA DE HACER UN ESFUERZO CON TUS INVITACIONES A TUS SHOWS DE MAGIA NOCTURNOS, HAY QUIENES LES CUESTA TRABAJO ENTENDER TUS POÉTICOS ACERTIJOS, KAI! ─ Dicho joven mago se rio.

─ ¡LO INTENTARÉ PERO NO PROMETO NADA, DESPUES DE TODO DICHAS PERSONAS TIENEN QUE EJERCITAR SUS CEREBROS TAMBIEN O ¿NO?!

─ ¡LO QUE SEA!… ¡PASALO BIEN Y NOS VEMOS PRIMO! ─ dicho eso Conan entró a su casa para cambiarse a ropa más normal, mientras a dentro se oían sonidos no tan normales de sus padres no tan normales ─ ¡Oigan ustedes si van a hacer es háganlo en su alcoba!

─ ¡Mou Shin-chan si solo son unos besitos no es nada malo!

─ Da igual, mejor yo me voy a mi cuarto… ─ se oyó su voz y sus pasos en las escaleras antes de que se detuviera y gritara ─ ¡Los amo!

─ ¡Y nosotros a ti cariño, siempre! ─ Una sonrisa llegó a su rostro al oír eso de sus padres, tal vez no fueran completamente normales pero mientras le dijeran cosas así podía soportarlos, después de todo eran la familia que le había tocado.

**FIN**

Y esto fue todo en mi Fic ¡Una Tía siempre será mejor que tu madre!, Es decir en ¡Sonidos en el Silencio!, bien, hace tanto que no subía un fic nuevo y sé que tengo tantas actualizaciones que hacer pero tenía que subir algo por temporada, tal vez no sea de Yugioh es solo que Detective Conan y Magic Kaito me enamoraron y todo eso, no quería abandonar mis otras historias de Yugioh pero me temo que lo haré, eso y que está será mi primera de Detective Conan y mi última historia de todo, si, ya oyeron no habrá más, me retiro y espero que no se molesten, es solo que ya no encuentro el tiempo entre mi trabajo y la uni, ya no vivo en casa de mis padres me corrí yo misma desde que cumplí los 18, ellos solo podían pagarle la uni a una sola y fue mi hermana la que salió ganando, me pelee con ellos y me fui, pero estoy bien sigo hablando con mi hermana y aunque a veces extraño a mi mamá, quedarme con mi tía es genial ella es la solterona de la familia pero tiene buenos secretos e historias de todos así que me gusta estar ahí, por lo demás conseguí un trabajo en una cafetería y estoy estudiando todavía para ser abogada, así que se me dificulta estar al pendiente de mis fics por eso voy a darme un largo break y no tengo idea de cuando regrese o de si lo haré, así que por si acaso, me despido, no sé si alguien siga leyendo mis historias pero bueno, si lo hacen dejen reviews si no quieren entonces solo déjenme sus quejas y yo las leeré cuando tenga tiempo, bueno… eso es todo… nos leeremos… tal vez… adiós.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO Mis inocentes palomitas espero que no se dejaran engañar sépanse que en este día en nadie se debe confiar y mucho menos prestar! Fue una broma no me pienso retirar todavía, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo ya que las cosas que les conté arriba son reales, tengo muchos problemas por ahora y quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo y mis estudios pero no voy a abandonar mis fics, y MUCHO MENOS LOS DE YUGIOH!, tengo muchos que terminar pero también estoy empezando a escribir de Detective Conan, en serio de lo poco que he visto me encanta la trama así que tendré más variedad aunque de plano si tardaré en actualizar mucho pero no pienso dejarlos no se preocupen y como dice el Terminator… ¡VOLVERÉ!

¡Y que tengan un buen día, feliz navidad bastante retrasada y espero que tengan un año nuevo feliz y que se cumplan sus deseos y todos sus proyectos nos estaremos leyendoooo, JAAAA_NEEEEEEE!


End file.
